Abraquadabra
Abraquadabra is the nineteenth episode of the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered to an audience of 1.43 million viewers. Plot Summary When Ricky gets grounded for using smoke pellets in the house by his parents and is forbidden to go to his friend's party to see his idol's magic show, his siblings try to sneak him out without his parents knowing to see his idol perform magic and Ricky volunteers for his idol's magic trick as he magically disappears and his siblings try to find him. Meanwhile, Tom breaks Anne‘s vase while competing with her in the living room and the two get into an argument. Full Plot Ricky has been practicing magic in the house since the quads have been invited to a friend's party where Ricky's favorite magician, The Wondrous Androoni will be performing a magic show. Anne and Tom have forbidden Ricky from practicing magic in the house because it always leads to destruction. So, Ricky asks Dawn, Nicky and Dicky to look out for him. They agree but bail on him as soon as he gets busted by his parents. Ricky is grounded and forbidden from going to the magic show. At the party, Nicky, Dicky and Dawn start feeling guilty for not keeping their promise to Ricky and getting him in trouble. As part of the guilty, everything reminds them of Ricky. Even a sign that said "Get Tricky" malfunctions and reads "Get Ricky." In addition, the fortune teller machine is looks exactly like Ricky. They call it Rickini. The quads conclude that this is all a sign that they should help Ricky sneak into the party. They come up with a plan to place Rickini in Ricky's bed so that when their parents come to check on Ricky, they will think he's still in the house. Thanks to Anne and Tom's competitive gaming, the kids are able to sneak in past their parents. Ricky goes to the party while Dawn tries to plug in Rickini in Ricky's room. While Dawn is still there, Anne walks into check in on Ricky. So, Dawn hides under Ricky's bed. Whenever Anne asks a question, Dawn presses on Rickini who says something wise as part of his fortune-teller programming. Rickini helps Anne realize that she shouldn't be so competitive against Tom. Anne also reveals that Ricky is her favorite, which hurts Dawn. Tom comes in before Dawn can escape. He has a similar conversation with Rickini, also revealing that Ricky is his favorite. Before the conversation ends, Rickini loses his power but Tom assumes that he's just fallen asleep. Back at the party, Ricky thanks his siblings for helping him sneak out. He meets his idol and even volunteers to be used in the disappearing trick. When Wondrous Androoni makes Ricky "disappear," Ricky disappears for real. He tries to get him back but no luck. Dicky and Nicky freak out on losing their brother. Dawn later joins them in search for Ricky but they can't find him. After a futile search, they go home ready to admit to their parents what they did. They are shocked to find Ricky at home. He refuses to tell them how he got there because a magician never reveals his secret. Unfortunately, the parents reveal that they figured out that the kids helped Ricky sneak out into the party. However, before they can punish them, Dawn blackmails them by revealing that she was under Ricky's bed the whole time when they admitted they have a favorite child. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Cody Veith as Oscar Guest Cast * Emily Flyr as Herself * Marcelo Tubert as The Wonderous Androoni Continuity * Ricky is shown to enjoy magicians again in the Season 2 episode, Go Hollywood. Trivia * This episode reveals that Ricky likes magic and magicians. * This was the last episode filmed in Season 1. * This is the first and only episode where Oscar is shown to be "cool". Category:Ricky Themed Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015